thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Ho, Ho, D'oh!/Transcript
This is a transcript for the 100th episode of The Geo Team, Ho, Ho, D'oh! Act 1 (Intro) (Fades to the title card with animation of Homer as Santa who is giving presents) (Cuts to a present with the text of the episode's name "Ho, Ho, D'oh!") Text: Written by BILL OAKLEY, JOHN WEINSTEIN, JAY KOGEN, and WALLACE WOLODARSKY Text: Storyboard by ALAN SMART and TOM YASUMI Text: Directed by WES ARCHER, RICH MOORE, ALAN SMART, and TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of the decorated Geo Team House; Crash and the Once-ler are sitting in front of the door, letting people in) Crash: (looks at the fun room window; excited) Woah! The party's getting started. The Once-ler: And unfortunately, we're not partying in there because we're the security guards. (Geo Girl arrives outside of the base) Geo Girl: Is my brother's party on? Crash: Yes. Geo Girl: Can I come in, please? I was invited. The Once-ler: Since you're not a Gree Team member, you can. (Geo Girl goes in the base) (Cuts to the fun room of the base; the Geo Team are having an party for Geoville's 100th anniversary and they are dancing to the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer) Green Bob: Great job, Geo Guy. Little Guy: Geo Guy, why are we having a non-Christmas party 3 days before Christmas? Geo Guy: Well, Little Guy, Geoville was founded on December 22, 1898. Bart Simpson: (talking to Jason) Ay caramba! You've got Gameboy Color too! Jason: I got it on the day when the GBC came out. (Lisa Simpson, Coraline and Margo are sitting down together) Lisa: Don't you hate it when someone ruins your work? Coraline and Margo: Yes! Margo: Dave the Minion once scribbled over my homework, and I nearly got detention at school for that. Lisa: If anyone wants me, I'll be over there getting some punch. (walks away) Coraline: I want to come with you. (Cuts to Jan and Homer debating about Santa's existence in the hallway) Homer: Santa is absolutely real. Jan: No, he isn't. Homer: If he isn't real, then why is my dog called Santa's Little Helper and the fact that there's lots of movies about Santa? Jan: You just named your dog that, and those movies are fictional. Homer: He's 100% real. I'll prove it to you. (gets his tape recorder) Jan: (neutral) Oh... (Homer plays the tape) Santa (on tape): Ho, Ho, Ho! Jan: It was probably from a movie. Homer: (angry) D'oh. I'll prove it to you with MORE evidence. (shows a picture of a guy dressed up as Santa at the mall; neutral) I saw Santa at the mall. Jan: That's a random guy dressed up as Santa. Homer: D'oh! I lose and you win! Jan: Good day to you, Homer. (leaves the base) (Memy9909, disguised as a man with a mustache and a tuxedo, arrives outside of the base with Pingux2012; Pingux2012 is wearing a mask and a party hat) Pingux2012: (shouting) MEM-- (normal) Sorry, I meant mister. You look very different. Memy9909: That's right, stickman. I got a plastic surgery to change my face, and I glued a mustache to my face. Pingux2012: Why are we here then? Memy9909: Geo Guy's throwing a party here, so we terrorize the party! (They laugh evil) Memy9909: C'mon, stickman. (walks to the door) (Crash Bandicoot and the Once-ler stop Memy9909 and Pingux2012) Crash Bandicoot: (shouting) Stop right there! The Once-ler: Are you on the list? Memy9909 and Pingux2012: Nope. Crash Bandicoot: Wait a second, human guy. Pingux2012: Huh? Memy9909: What's going on? Crash Bandicoot: Your voice sounds like Memy's. Memy9909: (sneering) That's because I am Memy9909! Crash Bandicoot: Busted! Pingux2012: (takes off his mask) Oops! (Crash spins like a tornado and throws the two guys out of the city) Crash Bandicoot: That will do it. Act 2Category:Transcripts (Two hours later, Dick Grayson arrives outside of the base) The Once-ler: Oh, hi, Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson: Hello. The Once-ler: How has your Christmas vacation in Geoville been? Dick: It's been very great! By the way, were those two guys flying Pingux and Memy? The Once-ler: Yes! (talking to Crash) Crash... (Crash is playing Pokémon Yellow on the GBC) Crash: (sad) Oh no, my Charizard has been defeated by Gary's Sandslash. (The Once-ler grabs the GBC) Crash: (angry) Hey! The Once-ler: Crash, you've been ignoring. That is Dick Grayson. Crash: Oh, hello, Dick Grayson. Since you're a good guy, you're allowed inside! Dick Grayson: Thank you! (puts on his Robin costume and goes inside) (Homer Simpson goes to Crash) Homer: No offense, Crash, but the punch you made was terrible. Crash: The fighting punch, or the drink punch? Homer: The drink. It tastes like water with food coloring; Bleh! (Marge, Bart and Lisa go outside) Lisa and Bart: (shouting) Dad! Bart: Why do we have to go home 10 minutes early? Homer: It's nearly past your bedtime. Lisa: But it's Christmas break. Homer: Oh, yeah. (The Simpsons get into their car) Crash: Goodbye, the Simpsons! The Simpsons: Bye! (Homer drives away) (Cuts to the Simpsons arriving at their house) Homer: Guys, we're here. (The Simpsons minus Homer go inside) Homer: (sneering) I'll show that kid Jan that Santa's real. (normal) First, I'll win the lottery and pretend to be Santa. Ho, ho, d'oh!